


Saw the light, Came in

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Drabble for the Flash Exchange, how Peter unknowingly saved Tony's life.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Flash Exchanges Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Saw the light, Came in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroHikaTsuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/gifts).



> Hope you'll enjoy this! This is my first time participating in a flash exchange so I'm a bit 👀👀 but this was fun so, hope you like it 😘

Tony doesn't know how it happened. One day he was straggling from one place to the next, trying so hard not to let anyone see through the cracks of his mask, or let the tremor of his hands be seen, the twitch of his eyes noticed. 

Doesn't matter anymore. Not since that day Peter knocked on his door. 

_ "I'm here for the internship? Oh God… Sorry, you're… Fuck, I mean, sorry, I mean you  _ are _..." _

Tony has had less and less of a need for alcohol, and more and more of a desire to live and fight this since then.


End file.
